


Bad Decisions

by goingcrazy



Series: Special Education [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, kind of, lots of making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingcrazy/pseuds/goingcrazy
Summary: Mark asks Yukhei to teach him how to be a good kisser. It goes downhill from there.





	Bad Decisions

Mark’s sitting around the coffee table that’s settled in the small living room of their shared dorm one night. Yukhei is in front of his laptop, most likely playing some game and not doing the paper he’s supposed to be working on. Right now Mark is trying and failing to focus on his books but there’s a topic that’s been plaguing his mind for the last few days and he doesn’t know how to ask Yukhei about it.

It’s not that he and Yukhei are awkward, that phase is long gone now, but this topic in particular is making him go out of his mind, working ways to bring it up without making things weird.

His and Yukhei’s living arrangement has been, so far perfect to say the least. This was kind of surprising for Mark once Yukhei had graciously offered Mark the chance to be his roommate since he was staying alone in a double room and Mark was having trouble finding a decent place to live in and decent roommate to share with.

And it’s not that Mark was expecting things to be a huge disaster when he moved in with Yukhei, but simply put, he and Yukhei were two completely different persons. Yukhei is everything Mark… isn’t. Where Mark is really focused and chill kind of person, living his life through a very carefully planned schedule and taking himself very seriously most of the time, Yukhei is loud, enthusiastic, carefree, and always seemed to be in a good mood. Honestly Mark doesn’t think he’s ever seen Yukhei looking anything other than happy (which is kind of estrange in Mark's opinion because just like him, Yukhei is a foreign, having left his country, family and friends behind for the perusing of his dreams in a completely new country that speaks a language different than his own).

Not to mention Yukhei is like, really hot.

Like, not even just kind of hot. He was really hot. He looked like he just step out of a magazine photo shot, all long legs, broad back, muscles and God-like face, and it’s not that Mark was envious of Yukhei’s looks (his mom taught him to be confident and always told him he’s very handsome boy, thank you very much), but from time to time it was hard for Mark to understand how someone like Yukhei was real, it was kind of impossible not to feel attracted to his roommate sometimes.

So, yeah, things been working out exceptionally good for the both of them despite their different personalities, Mark even dares to say they complement each other very well so he really does not want that ruined.

But on the other hand Yukhei is the only person Mark can trust with this, the only person he knows won’t laugh in his face and make fun of him for it.

So he’s made up his mind already and before he could re-think things…

"Yukhei, you like guys, right?" He blurts.

Yukhei looks at him over the top of his laptop, sitting on the couch with his long legs stretched out on top of the coffee table. “What?”

“You like guys?” Mark asks louder this time. “Like, you’re gay, aren’t you?”

Yukhei blinks at him and then shrugs, looking unimpressed. “Technically I’m bi, but yeah, you could say that.”

Mark swallowed nervously, looking down at his books with sudden interest.

“So, you have kissed boys before, right?” He asked quickly, in a barely audible voice.

Yukhei stared at him for a few seconds longer, eyes big with curiosity and  _ugh, could he stop being so damn attractive?_   then he said, “Yeah, I’ve kissed boys before.”

Mark glances at Yukhei, then quickly away when he sees Yukhei smiling at him in interest.

Something stupidly hard and heavy dropped in Mark’s stomach. “O-oh. Really? Who?”

Yukhei shrugged again, glancing back to his screen. “Apart from the girls I’ve dated, there was this guy in grade 11, which I used to make out with, my prom date in grade 12 and few people in university, at parties and stuff. That’s about it.”

That was a lot more than Mark thought since Yukhei’s ever only talked about his past girlfriends and the occasional boy he’s made out with.

“So, you’re a good kisser, right?” Mark asked, because he just didn’t know why he just couldn’t shut up.

Yukhei snorted. “Uh. I guess? I’m not bad, I mean. I’ve learned a thing or two along the way.”

Mark gulped and nodded. “Oh. Okay,” he said quietly, turning back to the book sitting on his lap.

It was silent for a while, and then Yukhei stopped tapping on his laptop and said, “Why are you suddenly interested in my kissing experience?”  
  
“Huh?” Mark said so quickly he almost choked on the word. “Oh, no reason. I was just wondering.” He was blushing bright red, and he could feel it, and he was considering dashing out of the room.

Yukhei didn’t reply, but when Mark glanced at him, he was smirking at his screen. Mark blushed harder.

At some point, Mark thought, his mouth had just completely mutinied, because the next thing coming out of it was, “Ok so here’s the thing,” Yukhei looked at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to go on, so he does, “you know Woojin, right?”

“Mmhm, the kid from our dance class, isn’t it?” Yukhei asks, frowning.

“Yeah, him. Well, see, he kind of asked me to the end of season party for the basketball team that’s like in two weeks, and I said I’ll go with him” Mark says, closing the book in his hands.

Yukhei looks taken aback for a moment before his expression turns unreadable.

Mark understands why, he’s never actually said out loud he likes boys too and he guesses that’s something that should have came out at some point or whenever Yukhei would rant about his wild nights out.

“Ok?” Yukhei prompts him to continue.

Mark sighs.

“It’s just that I don’t really have much experience when it comes to kissing and stuff and you know, and I know exactly what goes down on those parties and for like, the first time ever I do want to go out and do something other than studying and I’m… I just-”

“You’re scared of messing up” it wasn’t a question.

Mark nods. “Well, yeah.”

"Ok, so?" Yukhei encourages.

 “So like, would you teach me how to be a good kisser?”

The tapping stopped again. Mark kept his gaze fixed firmly on his lap, something horrible rolling in his gut as heat bloomed across his entire body in the worst possible way. He was actually completely ready to sprint out of the room at any given moment, never to return, and maybe to throw up.

Then Yukhei said, “oh.” He then closed his laptop and then push it out of his lap. “What exactly do you want me to teach you?”

Mark sighs in turn. "You really want me to just spell it out?"

"If you don't, then I really don't know what you want to know about it."

Oh. Right.

"I– I just-"

"Mark," Yukhei says gently and Mark finally meets his gaze, "you can tell me anything. You know you can."

With a shaky nod of his head, Mark takes a deep breath, looking down again, God this was so embarrassing. "Basically, I kind of figured out the mechanics of things, so I know the basics. But my kissing experience could be resumed in two very innocent brush of lips, I have never even used my tongue… like with anyone and what if things turn into something more? I mean I’m not saying I’m going to sleep with him but, you know, whatever we do I want to be at least decent."

"So you want to be good for this Woojin guy, this is a big deal to you?"

"Well, making out and sex are a big deal for us college people, isn’t it? I mean I have read about how “great” it’s supposed to feel and I really have no clue what I can do make it so good."

"Well," Yukhei says slowly, "your first kiss wasn't exactly a great start. It's understandable."

"I didn't even feel anything."

"Maybe because you didn't like the guy or girl, to begin with.”

Mark gets this weird expression on his face and nods his head. "True."

"A real kiss is… pretty awesome."

"But it's just lips and tongues! I don't understand how movies can make it look so damn appealing!"

Mark doesn’t dare to look up, he know he must look pathetic to Yukhei’s eyes right now.

So he panics.

"But it's not like you have to – I mean, yeah, I’d appreciate the help, but you're – I mean we're-"

"Hey, stop." Yukhei cuts him off, scooting closer towards him. "We're really good friends. I know what you meant. It's okay."

"I'm sorry," Mark groans, resting his head heavily in his hands. "I feel like an idiot."

"Well don't. You don't have to feel like an idiot around me. And of course I'll help you."

Mark lifts his head. "You will?"

"Of course I will," Yukhei smiles kindly, moving his laptop onto the coffee table and patting the couch next to him. “Come here.”

Mark pauses for a split second before finally moving over to climb on the couch, seating himself next to Yukhei. He can't help but wonder what's going to be said because really, it's a tall order.

"You should know that I'm no expert. I mean, I’ve kissed people but that doesn’t make me the best kisser."

Mark thought he was going to start hyperventilating. Why did he ask for this again? “Uh. Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Yukhei said, so casually that Mark was pretty certain he was playing a prank on him, even though Yukhei had never pulled a prank on him before. “Ok, you gotta relax, I’m not gonna do it if you aren’t sure, unless you’ve changed your mind and want to be a terrible kisser forever.”

“No!” Mark says quickly. “No, let’s do it.” This was, after all, probably Mark’s only chance to kiss his roommate, ever. So he was going to take it, even if it meant being too embarrassed to ever look at him again.

Mark was down, a good six inches away from Yukhei, the older boy scooted closer, pressing their thighs together. Yukhei laughed. “You’re going to have to look at me, you know,” he said.

Haltingly, Mark turned his head, properly ashamed of the blush staining his cheeks. Yukhei was close, too close, and Mark could barely look at him without wanting to lean away to put some space between them. How was Yukhei so relaxed?!

“Tell me if this is okay,” Yukhei says softly, and Mark could feel his warm breaths against his lips, so he closed his eyes tightly. Then, a moment later, warm, plump lips were pressing to his thin ones, just chastely, barely anything more than his first kiss but enough to made electricity zipped down Mark’s spine.

Yukhei was kissing him.

It took every ounce of control in his body not to gasp and pull away in shock. It was so almost nothing, and Mark couldn’t believe how affected he was by it, thinking hazily that it must be some sort of biochemical reaction, whatever was going on between their lips right now.

He wondered if Yukhei could feel it, too.

And then, just as quickly, Yukhei was pulling away, looking at him quietly, like nothing had happened. Mark didn’t remember when he’d captured Yukhei’s arm in a vice grip. “Was that okay?” Yukhei asked.

Mark couldn’t speak, so all he did was nod, lost in the boundless darkness of Yukhei’s eyes.

“Alright. How about this?” And then Yukhei was leaning in again, and pressing their lips together again, a little more firmly, a little more like he meant it. Mark kind of wished Yukhei had given him a second to breathe first, because he felt like he wasn’t allowed to inhale while Yukhei was kissing him, he was moving his lips a little and they were so soft and warm and Mark wanted to do something but he didn’t know what so he just sat there, completely frozen and running out of oxygen quickly.

This time, Yukhei pulled back with a laugh. “Okay, Mark. First of all, breathe, you’re going to pass out. Secondly, it’s not very much fun to kiss someone who doesn’t move at all. It’s like kissing a dead person or something. Which is… Ew.”

“Okay,” Mark gasped, sucking in a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I just. I don’t know what to... do.”

Yukhei snorted a little, and he was running his hand through Mark’s hair, when did he start doing that? It felt so nice. “Just copy what I’m doing,” he said helpfully. “And you can like, show some emotion too.”

“Okay,” Mark squeaked. Wow, he was making such an idiot of himself. No wonder he had only kissed two people in his entire life.

“Okay,” Yukhei laughed, and leaned in for the third time, one of his freaking large hands moving down to cup the side of Mark’s neck. This time, when Yukhei’s lips met his, Mark managed not to freeze up or freak out, and when the older boy moved his lips gently, coaxingly, Mark attempted hesitantly to do the same, pressing and sliding and tilting his head ever so slightly, falling into a sort of rhythm. He was pretty sure he was doing an awful job, but for a moment, he didn’t even care, so caught up in the way Yukhei smelled, like clean clothes and orange-scented shampoo, and the softness of his sweater under Mark’s hand, and the feeling of Yukhei’s thumb stroking across the skin of his jaw. It was heavenly. And Yukhei’s mouth.

Even if Mark’s didn’t know what it was doing, Yukhei’s was so nice.

And then suddenly, without warning, Yukhei tilted his head to the right, and his hand guided Mark’s the opposite way, and then he was fitting their mouths together, and Mark could swear his life changed drastically in that moment.

He also almost passed out, because he was still forgetting to breathe, so he finally inhaled deeply through his nose, and Yukhei chuckled against his lips. The older boy shifted, then moved closer and looped an arm around Mark’s neck so that it wasn’t pressed awkwardly between them. His body was so warm against Mark’s. Mark thought maybe he was getting the hang of this kissing thing, possibly, so he moved his mouth a little more confidently, insistently. He shivered as Yukhei stroked his fingers down the nape of his neck, trying not to let himself stop moving so that he could just sit and enjoy the feeling of Yukhei kissing him so wonderfully. It was so tempting to do that, but apparently that was not how one participated in kissing, so Mark didn’t do it, putting his best effort into reciprocating because if Yukhei was willing to teach him how to kiss, Mark was going to be willing to learn.

Yukhei pulled away much too soon for Mark, their lips clinging for a second before they parted, and Mark’s mouth hung open a little as his eyes fluttered open, panting. He couldn’t deny the pleasure that snaked in his stomach when he saw that the older boy was panting, too, eyes bright and lips shiny and a little red as he smiled.

“Mm, you’re a bit awkward,” Yukhei said with a grin, and Mark’s heart sank. “But you’re catching on. You could be alright, with a little work.”

“Okay,” Mark said quietly, because he didn’t know what else to say. His mind was still buzzing distractingly, and his lips were tingling and his skin was blazing where Yukhei was still touching him at the back of his neck.

“Are you ready to continue?” Yukhei asks.

“What?” Mark squeaked, but then Yukhei was moving closer again. “I- Yeah?”

Yukhei’s lips curl in a smirk, pulling Mark in to seal their mouths together.

Mark lost track of time for a bit after that. All he really seemed to register was the softness of Yukhei’s lips, and the way he moved them against Mark’s, sometimes gently, like barely-there caresses, and sometimes more firmly, slotting their lips together with a bump of their noses. Mark noticed his hands, too, and the way they moved over his body, sometimes threading fingers into his hair to hold him steady, sometimes cupping his jaw or his neck, sometimes smoothing down his back to settle at his waist. Mark tried to keep his hands moving, too, but he was too scared to really do anything and he kept unconsciously latching onto Yukhei’s shoulders and holding on for dear life, like he was scared he was going to float away if he let go.

This time Mark’s kissing back instinctively, lips moving slow and steady over Yukhei's, leaning into the intimate action, falling into something he never thought he'd feel. A spark of pleasure floods through him and his breath catches in his throat. Yukhei's hand slides around to cup the back of his neck, pulling him just a tiny bit closer.

At that action, Mark releases his breath through his nose and sort of… well, he moans, there's no other term for it, he moans into the kiss and suddenly Yukhei's tongue slips out to lick at Mark's lower lip. He's never felt anything like this and wow, this is what the movies are always on about.

His own lips part in kind and Yukhei dips his tongue into Mark's mouth. It's sort of strange having another person's tongue in his mouth and for a brief, insane second he wonders who even thought of such a thing, but when Yukhei's tongue laps at his own, Mark stops wondering anything at all. He licks back slowly, their tongues swirling around each other in an odd type of dance. Mark moans again but this time and so does Yukhei, their lips press together even more, harder and more insistent. Yukhei's fingers tangle into the hair at the base of Mark's neck as they kiss, hot but still slow.

Yeah, this is what kissing was supposed to be about, Mark thinks, this is what everyone talks about.

Eventually, the need for air becomes a bit too much and they part, foreheads pressing together.

“You’re doing good” Yukhei whispers. “How you’re feeling now?”

“I- It feels great.”

“Good. It supposed to.”

Mark kind of wants to lean in a kiss Yukhei again

And yeah, it felt incredibly good and to be honest Mark thinks this could be a problem because now that he's kissed Yukhei, he can't seem to get enough.

“I think that should be enough for today, I don’t want to overwhelm you,” Yukhei says with a smirk.

Mark nods.  He doesn't know what else to say.

"Thank you," is all he ends up saying.

"You don't have to thank me," Yukhei says in reply, hands carding through Mark's hair one more time. "You can just repay me by letting me cuddle next to you and letting me sleep in your bed tonight."

"Why would I do that when your bed is like, five feet away?"

"Because your bed comfier than mine and I like to cuddle."

"If you're a blanket hog, I'm leaving you in the middle of the night and lying in your bed."

"I'm not a blanket hog," Yukhei assures him, Yukhei stands up, walking up to Mark’s room without even waiting for him. "I am a cuddle monster, though.”

"Figures," Mark says, also standing off and turning off the lights of their living room to follow Yukhei into his bedroom.

"I'll keep you warm." Yukhei says while lying down on Mark’s bed.

"Just don't strangle me in my sleep."

"I'll try not to."

 

>>>> 

 

Things get a bit weird after that night. Not awkward, just weird.

See, Mark knows he asked for this but he can’t help but feeling a bit confused when the days following their first “kissing lesson” Yukhei starts this weird thing of kissing Mark goodbye whenever either of them have to leave for classes and then whenever they reunite at their dorm after both of them are free for the rest of the day… and it’s weird not because of the kissing but because Mark doesn’t think those kind of kisses counts as part of their deal.

Although they're not really a kisses, just pecks on the lips, but for some reason it feels more intimate than their first kiss, because that’s something you do with your boyfriend/girlfriend, not your roommate whom you have not romantic feelings for, right?

Also, their real “kissing lessons” don’t resume for a while, and Mark’s been tempted to ask Yukhei if he’s changed his mind because Mark knows there’s was a promise to continue at some point, he doesn’t ask, though. He doesn’t want to sound desperate, thank you very much.

He kind of is desperate, though.

And Mark wants to… he really, really wants to. He doesn’t know if it was because it’s his first real kissing experience but he just can’t seem to stop thinking about it. Kissing Yukhei was addictive and honestly speaking Mark doesn’t know how he’s manage to hold himself back and not throw himself at Yukhei. God bless his self control.

It isn't until a week or so later that they actually move past the point of just innocent goodbye pecks, for which Mark's sort of thankful because he doesn't think he would have been ready for anything less.

They're cuddled up on Yukhei's bed this time, watching a movie that's playing on his laptop which sits on his desk.

They do that a lot lately too, cuddling. Yukhei wasn't joking when he said he was a cuddle monster.

Mark's laying on his stomach, pillow clutched under his chin while Yukhei's half on top of him, arm draped lazily over Mark's back with his head settled on Mark's shoulder. There's no light in the room except for the bit that comes from the laptop screen.

Maybe it's weird that they've been cuddling throughout the entirety of the movie even though they clearly aren’t boyfriends.

Yeah, it's probably weird.

But it's awesome and Mark's not looking a gift horse in the mouth.

It’s once the credits to the movie start rolling that Yukhei nuzzles his face into Mark's neck.

"You smell really good," Yukhei says quietly.

"Oh. T-thanks," Mark stutters, turning his head just enough to where he his nose collides with Yukhei's silky hair.

"C'mere, we should get on with Lesson II," Yukhei encourages, tugging a bit on Mark's shirt.

Mark gets the idea and turns so that they're both on their sides, but Yukhei's hand presses firmly against his lower back, urging him even closer. He catches a glimpse of a faint smile creeping onto Yukhei's lips, his face only lit from the glow on the laptop screen. Yukhei leans in, pressing a soft kiss to Mark's pliant lips.

Kissing Yukhei is just really great, Mark has discovered. It's intimate, warm, and maybe a little wet when tongues get involved, but it's just… it's just great.

When Yukhei suddenly sucks Mark's bottom lip into his mouth, Mark moans deep in his throat.

Well that's new.

His hand flies up to tangle into Yukhei's hair, forcing his head closer as Yukhei's teeth graze his lip, nipping gently and holy hell, Mark never knew teeth could feel so good. He releases his hold on Mark's lip and dips his tongue into Mark's mouth. Oh god, how Yukhei's tongue slide along the inside of his mouth and it tickles at his palate a bit, it's kind of strange because it feels so good but he wants to giggle at the same time. Yukhei's hand trails away from Mark's back, over his hip, down the side of his denim clad leg.

He grips the back of Mark's thigh, just above the back of his knee, and pulls his leg up so it's hooked over Yukhei's hip.

"Yukhei, wha-"

"Shh," Yukhei breathes hotly, fingers scraping over Mark's thigh again and okay! He's got his hand on Mark's ass now. "Just feel."

What even is he–

Mark gasps loudly when Yukhei cups his ass with a firm hand, dragging their hips together and thrusts upwards.

Holy shit.

Mark whines, fingers fisting tightly into Yukhei's hair, lips seeking lips once more and he kisses Yukhei hard. He's not even moving his mouth; really he just needs the familiar sensation of Yukhei's warm lips against his because this is amazing. Yukhei's rocking against him, moaning in turn, and hands clutching roughly at Mark's ass.

Mark's hard as a rock but it seems Yukhei's right there along with him so he forgets to be embarrassed about it. He groans loudly as they move together, thrusting, tongues abruptly twisting wildly around one another. He's pulling on Yukhei's hair so hard he's sure it must hurt but he can't be bothered to care at the moment. The leg he's got thrown over Yukhei's hip begins to shake because he's clenching his muscles so hard.

He feels Yukhei's hand trace the crease of his jeans, drifting lower and lower, easily seeking out his prize due to the position they're in until Mark feels fingers apply a soft pressure to the bulge in his crotch through the tight denim.

"Oh god," Mark whimpers. He tears his lips away from Yukhei's because there's just too much going on with his body, too much happening at once. "Yukhei, I –Yukhei…"

“I can help you with that, do you want me to?” Yukhei asks, voice deep and husky.

Does Mark want him to?

He does… He just isn’t sure it’s wise letting his roommate touch him so intimately.

But Mark’s judgment is clouded by lust at the moment; he doesn’t care about a lot of this right now so he nods.

Yukhei doesn't say anything. He simply slides his other arm up under Mark's neck, wrapping it around him, tugging him closer. Mark's pressing his head down into Yukhei's bicep and Yukhei's cheek.

Yukhei's wandering hand searches further, reaching past Mark's bulge until suddenly he's palming the base of Mark's dick with a rough, insistent hand over his jeans.

Mark cries into the crook of Yukhei's neck and a fierce tendril of something altogether too much creeps into being. His stomach muscles tighten, something inside him twists and he's so fucking close.

"Come on, Mark," Yukhei pants out the order, holding Mark so tightly that he probably shouldn't be able to breathe.

He wants to he wants to come, he's right there but he just… he can't.

Yukhei snatches his hand away from Mark's dick and grabs onto his ass again instead, clutching so hard and grinds his hips against Mark's just a couple more times.

"Let go," Yukhei growls hotly into his ear.

And that does it. The firm pressure of Yukhei's erection against his combined with the sound of Yukhei's voice so near, so low that it bleeds into his fucking bones causes a tidal wave of pleasure to crash over him and he's coming, he's coming hard against Yukhei. He's so caught up in the sensation that he almost doesn't notice when Yukhei groans against his temple, hips stuttering in motion as he comes too.

They're locked like that for what seems like eternity; their faces pressed together, Yukhei's arm wrapped protectively around Mark's waist with their bodies arching into one another and Mark's leg is still tossed over Yukhei's hip.

Heavy, ragged breathing fills the air, the only other sound in the room emanating from the little speakers of the laptop while the DVD menu music continues to repeat.

"Jesus," Yukhei finally mumbles against Mark's cheek.

He kisses Mark's sweaty temple once and pulls back just enough so that they can look at each other. Mark's eyes flutter open, lips parted and swollen. Yukhei slips his hand off Mark's ass, sliding his fingers up Mark's back to card into his sweaty hair.

"You okay?" Yukhei asks.

"M'great," Mark says tiredly. "M'fantastic."

Yukhei laughs a bit breathlessly and dips his head down to kiss Mark once more.

"Can I just say one thing?"

Mark nods sleepily.

"You make the most amazing noises," Yukhei says, almost sounding impressed with the fact.

Mark groans in embarrassment and hides his face against the smooth skin of Yukhei's bicep. Yukhei laughs at him again but he wraps Mark up in his arms to hold him closely.

Mark knows that, at some point, they're going to have to get up and change because they both just came in their freaking pants. But now is so not the time to move because the cuddling is almost as good as the mind blowing orgasm he just had.

 

>>>> 

 

The following days were a bit strange for Mark.

But Mark supposes that’s the normal way you should feel when you let your roommate touch you in ways no one has ever and on top of that get you off.

And it’s not like Mark is regretting it, he really isn’t. But he is having second thoughts about this whole “kissing lessons” thing.

Things were starting to get dangerous with Yukhei. The way they’ve been acting lately isn’t normal, at least not for two guys who claim to be “just roommates”. And it’s not only dangerous because they’re clearly breaking a bunch of rules in the friendship code but because Mark feelings are starting to change as well.

See, Mark doesn’t know if it’s on purpose but Yukhei is giving Mark this inside of how it would be to have Yukhei as his real boyfriend and Mark likes it way too much.

He’s been so gentle and nice with him, and it’s not like he wasn’t before but now it’s just different, it’s intimate. The way he’s always pulling Mark into a hug, kissing Mark’s forehead tenderly, lately wanting to sleep together, and the way he kisses Mark… it doesn’t feel like lessons anymore and Mark’s heart is reading all these signals in a way it probably isn’t mean to be sent out, and catching feelings for Yukhei is a problem he can’t allow himself to have right now, because… well, Yukhei is not only his roommate but his friend and he’s a good one.

But Mark really doesn’t want to ruin things because he’s so pathetic he’s falling in love with the first person that’s ever show him affection other than his mom.

So maybe he should stop things before he can get hurt.

And now he’s sitting on his bed cross, thinking just that, how he can tell Yukhei they should stop and that Mark already knows enough about kissing to carry on with a date.

It’s hard, though.

He doesn't know why he feels like this. He doesn't know why he feels so beat down. Mark knows his “deal” with Yukhei was gonna end eventually, but thinking about it now, it’s painful.

The sound of their front door opening pulls Mark from his thoughts. The door knob turns and Yukhei walks in, snorting in amusement at something on his phone. He closes the door and turns, catching sight of Mark on the bed.

"Mark?" Yukhei asks in concern. "What’s with the face?"

Mark shakes his head, attempting to smile. He fails miserably. Yukhei shrugs off his coat and moves to stand in front of him.

"Hey. What's wrong?" he asks again.

"Nothing," Mark replies, his voice scratchy. "It's not a big deal."

"Well you’re clearly upset so, it must be something," Yukhei comments.

"I'm okay," Mark says. "Don't worry about it."

"Well, I'm worrying," Yukhei states as he quickly kicks off his shoes and climbs onto the bed.

"You don't have to-"

"Shut up," Yukhei stops him, seating himself next to Mark. He wraps an arm around Mark's shoulders, pulling him into an embrace.

Mark goes somewhat reluctantly. He leans his head on Yukhei's shoulder, letting Yukhei hold on as tight as he wants.

"What happened?"

Mark sighs tiredly. Maybe now it’s not the moment.

"Nothing… I’m just feeling homesick, that’s all," Mark shrugs pitifully.

He feels Yukhei nod above him and then feels his chin rest on top of Mark's head.

"It's okay, you know you’ve got me," Yukhei assures him, arms still wrapped possessively around Mark's body.

They're quiet for a long while. Yukhei holds him. Mark sighs into his roommate's shirt. He doesn't know what he feels right now. He knows eventually he will have to talk to Yukhei about them, but right now, here, wrapped up in Yukhei, breathing him in, things are so calm.

He can't control anything, Mark realizes abruptly.

He's never felt like he needed to rely on another person. Mark's never felt so weak in his life.

"Yukhei," Mark bites out brokenly, hand fisting into Yukhei's shirt.

"I'm right here," Yukhei assures him, arms coming around Mark's knees now, pulling him against his body. He's holding on to Mark with every ounce of strength he has. Mark can feel it.

A moment passes before he hears Yukhei asking, "You know what you need?"

“Mm, what?”

“A distraction.”

That's the only warning Mark receives before Yukhei tosses his entire body on top of him on the bed, Yukhei's body weight crushing him into the mattress.

"What the hell?" Mark's breath is forced out of him.

"Human blanket," Yukhei says as though Mark should know exactly what he's talking about.

"You're squishing me!" Mark squeaks, writhing underneath him.

"You calling me fat?" Yukhei giggles above him.

"No, but the entire weight of your body might be too much for my skinny ass."

"But look," Yukhei instructs, prying Mark's arms out from below him where they're caught between his ribs and the bed. "Stop squirming!"

"You're on top of me!"

"I can't be a proper human blanket if I'm not on top of you," Yukhei states, pulling Mark's arms to rest limply at his sides, covering them with his own and entwining their fingers together. "Now relax. And breathe."

"I can't breathe with you-"

"Yes, you can."

Mark grumbles, his cheek pressed into the pillow, and he heaves a deep breath, exhaling loudly.

Oh.

He breathes again, deep and full, and he can feel Yukhei's chest moving with him against his side and it's so strange and heavy and…

Really calming.

"This is odd." Mark mumbles, tightening his hold on Yukhei's fingers.

"Nope," Yukhei says and Mark thinks he can feel Yukhei smiling against his neck. "It’s nice."

"It's odd."

"But nice, though."

"Yeah."

They breathe again together and it almost seems like their pulse rates begin to synch up.

At that point, Yukhei finally rolls off him to settle on his back at Mark's side.

"Give a guy a warning next time," Mark says, propping himself back up on his elbows.

To that, Yukhei just smiles and scoots even closer to Mark, their sides pressed flush up against each other on the small bed.

Mark looks down at him, noting the mischievous sparkle in Yukhei's pretty eyes and of course he smiles back, it's like a curse, he can't stop it from happening. But then he catches sight of just how full Yukhei's lips look, how perfect his smile is and how it looks like he might have just shaved. Mark's eyes dart back and forth between Yukhei's lips and Yukhei's eyes and he doesn't –doesn't know what do to because this, this is exactly what was nagging at him before and-

"You wanna kiss me, don't you?" Yukhei asks bluntly.

Mark's blush spreads high over his cheekbones. He turns away and ducks his head.

"Hey," Yukhei laughs lightly, nudging Mark's elbow with his shoulder. "Why are you embarrassed?"

"Because I do," Mark grumbles.

"Okay. So do it."

Mark whips his head around and stares down at Yukhei with wide eyes.

"But I-"

"But what? Isn't that the whole point of what we talked about a few days ago?"

Okay, so maybe it’s time now.

"I feel like like it's not my place, though."

"What do you mean?" Yukhei asks, brows furrowing in confusion.

Sighing, Mark pushes before resting his head on his folded arms.

"It's like… I mean we're not a couple, you know? I feel like I don't have the right to just… take. I don't feel like I should just be able to kiss you whenever I want," Mark explains.

"But you do want it."

"Well, yeah."

Yukhei laughed lightly, leaning in to kiss Mark, and Mark let him.

“Well then,” he said, “I guess we’ll just have to start dating.”

That made Mark’s eyes snap open. “What?”

Yukhei looked at him with bright eyes, eyebrows raised, but Mark knew him well enough to see the hint of doubt there. “What? You don’t want to?”

“No, I- I’m. Why would you want to date me? Am I really that good of a kisser now?” Mark asked, stunned.

Yukhei burst into peals of laughter, eyes curving. “Oh, no. No, you’re definitely not. You are kind of cute though so I have no problem with keep teaching you. But this time only for me to enjoy...”

Mark gulped, heart pounding wildly. “Wait, you think I’m cute?”

Yukhei stopped laughing to smile at him fondly, and Mark couldn’t look away. “I get the feeling no one’s ever told you this, Mark,” he said, brushing nimble fingers through Mark’s hair, “you are very pretty, and an incredible person.”

“I am?” Mark choked. No one ever had told him that, apart from his mom and the lady who did their yearly photographs.

“And you’re very sweet,” Yukhei continued, now thumbing Mark’s jaw. “And funny. You don’t give yourself enough credit.”

“You really think that of me?” He asks shyly.

“Mhmm,” Yukhei hummed, still smiling. “And you’re just really very attractive and I’ve liked you for a long time now.”

“What?” Mark’s eyes go wide.

“Yeah, I just never made a move because I was sure you were straight.”

“Oh,” Mark breathed.

Well, that explains a lot. Mark feels so dumb now.

Not only was Mark sure that Yukhei could feel his heart thudding against his ribs, but probably the rest of the street, too. “I’m super lame, though,” he whispered. “And nerdy. And shy.”

“Yeah, well, I like you anyway,” Yukhei said with a laugh, and kissed him again. “So, what do you say, will you be my boyfriend?”

Mark thought he must be dreaming.

“I- Yeah, I’d like that.” He answers in a whisper.

Yukhei smiles, leaning down to kiss Mark again.

“You know what this means, right?” Yukhei says while putting a bit of space between them.

Mark looks at him confused, “what?”

“You can’t go out with this Woojin kid… you have a boyfriend now and he will not appreciate you going to a party with another guy.” Yukhei says, voice sounding playful but Mark can see he’s being serious.

Mark snorts because he completely forgot about Woojin.

“Yeah, no problem,” he says with a little laugh.

“Good. Now kiss me.” He demands.

And Mark is just so happy to grant.

“Okay,” Mark peeped.

Mark stretched out his arms to pull Yukhei down and fit their mouths together, kissing him slowly, lulling him into a sort of daze before he was lapping at his lower lip, and it felt so bizarre, but so good. Yukhei’s tongue was warm as he traced the outline of his lip, and then the seam. At that same moment Yukhei pressed their chests together more firmly, and Mark gasped, lips parting to let Yukhei lick daintily into his mouth.

Yukhei’s lips are soft and plump; they move with such precision that it makes Mark shiver. One of Mark’s hands fists in Yukhei’s hair, the other gripping desperately at the front of his shirt, holding him close.

Mark stared heavily at the hand clutching his. It’s were bigger than his, just like everything else about Yukhei, and a little darker too. He remembered how it had felt when Yukhei held his face while he kissed him before, and Mark craved the warmth of his palm on his cheek again. Hesitantly, he brought one of Yukhei's hands up and pressed it to his face, leaning into his palm and letting his eyes flutter shut at the comfort that permeated him.

The small gasp that left Yukhei's mouth did not go undetected by Mark, and he felt his own lips quirk upward for some reason.

"What?" Yukhei ask softly, a breathy laugh to the question. He brushed the pad of his thumb along Mark's cheek.

"You shouldn't be allowed to call me cute all the time when you're the one making noises like that," Mark murmured, eyes downcast in embarrassment at how silly he sounded.

Yukhei didn't seem to notice though, because suddenly Mark was being pulled into the lap of the taller man, who turned him around and sat him with Mark's back to his chest. "The only cute noises I heard today was that little whine I got from you earlier," Yukhei's voice was smooth and dropped in pitch as he spoke against Mark's ear. The change made the raven shudder and his groin ache just the slightest.

"I-I didn't whine," he retorted, stuttering from arousal.

Ignoring him with a chuckle, Yukhei pressed his lips to the shell of Mark's ear and breathed, "I wonder what other kinds of noises I could get out of you."

Mark felt his throat tighten, and his pants were quick to follow suit. His chest rose and fell increasingly with his accelerated heartbeat, lips parting to let in more air. This side of Yukhei was still unexpected for Mark, he had always imagined Yukhei would be shy and awkward when it came to intimacy, but there was an air of confidence about him now that Mark was almost jealous of. He hated being the one made to look all flustered like this.

"Yukhei, s-stop," he groaned, knowing he wanted quite the opposite though.

"Hey," the other hummed deeply while starting a trail of kisses down his neck, "I want to kiss you more now. I want to feel more of you. Please, may I?"

Mark could only manage a nod and watch with wide eyes as Yukhei's hands now slipped around his waist and down to his hips, giving them a firm squeeze before sliding back up to his chest. His mouth began to suck and nibble all along the column of Mark's neck, alternating between biting and licking and leaving him panting quietly, anxious for more.

"You said you’ve liked me for a while, h-how long have you thought about me like this?" Mark asked shyly, his voice catching on the last word just as Yukhei's teeth scraped along his collarbone.

A gentle gust of laughter fanned across his ear. "A while, maybe since you moved in," Yukhei spoke so calm and honestly that Mark almost wondered if maybe this all seemed normal to him. "Although it wasn't until you asked me to teach how to kiss that I realized I wanted to be with you like this also," he punctuated with a lingering kiss on the jawline.

"Yeah?" Mark marveled aloud, although he didn't mean for it to come out.

"Mhmm," he felt Yukhei nod softly while a large hand cupped his cheek, "not long after you moved here and you were so sad because you missed your home and family and I wished every day that I could get rid of that sadness somehow. But for some reason, all I could think about doing to help was kissing you. I figured that maybe I was being silly, and that a kiss wouldn't do anything to help you really, no matter how badly I wanted to try-"

"You should have," Mark muttered shortly, clasping his now shaking hands together. He didn't like to admit it, but back then Yukhei had been the last flickering light in his world. Yukhei had been the one that was always there, and there had been nights where the only thing Mark knew he wanted was Yukhei beside him.

But true be told since Mark came up with the idea of getting Yukhei to help him with “kissing lessons”, there was always this feeling of wanting more of him, more than just being next to him. Mark wanted to feel him, to feel their hands intertwined and their skin pressed together and to feel all of Yukhei's warmth. And it came to him quite clearly then that what he wanted was to kiss him. No matter how weird that was, and even though that was his roommate and only close friend, he simply wanted a kiss, and that was all Mark thought he would need to keep going each day.

Of course, he had never told Yukhei that though.

The brunette leaned in even further, brushing his lips against Mark's, "We should make up for all the time we wasted, huh?" He teased in return, and finally pressed their mouths together with a sweet force that Mark had been near craving by that point.

Mark was definitely getting addicted to Yukhei’s mouth. His kisses were deep and lingering, barely leaving enough space in between each one for a quick gasp of air before diving in for more. His hands found purchase on Mark's lower back, pulling him closer and closer until Yukhei was falling onto his back, dragging Mark down with him in a burst of laughter.

"Is this okay?" Yukhei asked tenderly, kissing a specifically sensitive spot on Mark's neck.

"Ah, y-yes. Perfect," the raven gasped out, meanwhile adjusting himself so he could straddle Yukhei's hips. Naturally the other's hands came down to hold Mark's waist, rubbing and massaging him with his thumbs through his t-shirt. Mark ached for more though. The heat he craved between them was being blocked not only by his clothing, but also Yukhei’s.

Without a word, seeing as his mouth was busy otherwise, Mark's fingers made their way down Yukhei's chest and to the button keeping his jacket together. He tried to be as subtle as possible, but the moment the first button slipped loose, Mark could feel Yukhei's smile against his lips.

"Mark…"

"Shut up," Mark responded flatly, pulling Yukhei up just enough so he could slide the jacket off his arms. "It was in the way," he explained, pressing his hands to Yukhei's chest, where he could now feel the tight muscles beneath.

"Yeah, I guess," Yukhei agreed with a short nod, a strange look in his eyes. Mark was suddenly being pushed upright, and in a flash his shirt was tugged up and over his head, then tossed onto the floor beside the bed, revealing his bare torso. "Sorry," Yukhei finally supplied, eyes now unfocused and half-lidded in a desirous gaze, "it was in the way."

Mark's lips were back on Yukhei's faster than either one of them could take a preparatory breath for. The swallowed and suppressed whimpers from before were now unabashed moans, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, most of them were Mark's. Hands sought skin and hair to bruise and grip with each throb of pulsing pleasure building inside, lips collided in a wet frenzy, hungry for every drop of passion they could milk from one another. Yukhei growled deeply as their hips slowly began to brush together in a building rhythm, the friction hardly satiating their growing need for release.

To make it even in his mind, Mark began to undo the buttons of Yukhei's plaid shirt, the urge to feel his skin against his was growing stronger each second. The brunette put up no protest this time, humming encouragingly as Mark's fingers shook and hesitated frequently. Finally he was able to slip the shirt off, letting out the breath he had unknowingly been holding in since he started removing it. He leaned back in to continue kissing, but was stopped by a gentle hand on his chest.

Yukhei could only stutter half of Mark's name with wide eyes before his lips were captured in another steaming kiss, earning Mark an unintentional moan. Their hips returned to their even pace of rocking together, both of their erections now obviously present as they pressed together. Eager to feel more, to have that delicious friction become free of barriers, Mark daringly let his hands fall to the hem of Yukhei's slack, tugging suggestively and letting out a meek whine.

"Are… are you sure this is what you want, Mark?" Yukhei asked gently, taking Mark's chin in his hand. "It's just that, you've only just became my boyfriend today and I want you to be positive that you'll be okay with this- with us, I mean."

Mark sighed, shaking his head, "Yukhei, you're not the only one."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You're not the only one who has been thinking about doing this together," he insisted, voice shaking slightly.

"You have?" Yukhei gasped, dark eyes alight with surprise.

Mark could only nod, his mouth dry and throat tight again.

"Oh- Oh god, Mark," Yukhei moaned and brought their lips together in a sloppy, lust-ridden kiss. "It just so-," he groaned between kisses, "I can't control myself… when you talk like that. I want you so bad," Yukhei thrust his hips upward frantically now, his erection harder than ever. "P-please, I want you."

Complying without hesitation, Mark worked desperately to remove Yukhei's pants, shaking uncontrollably now with anticipation and feeling his own need growing painfully hard. He freed Yukhei of his jeans hastily and almost cried out in relief at the sight of his now tented boxer-briefs, the tip slightly darker from leaking pre-cum. Yukhei's hands had already started working on his jeans meanwhile, and in a matter of seconds both of them were left in their underwear, panting each other's names so wantonly that Mark was glad that no one else but Yukhei would ever hear him like this.

"Take them off, n-now," Yukhei demanded, voice ragged and raspy with arousal. Mark obeyed easily, whimpering slightly as the fabric rubbed against his hardened length in such a sweet way, as he imagined Yukhei's hand might feel if he were to do it. His erection bobbed upward, causing a deep flush to color his chest and neck. It seemed like Yukhei hardly noticed though as he worked off his own boxers, mouth gaping slightly as his eyes finally lifted to absorb the full sight of Mark shamelessly naked on top of him.

Yukhei ran his hands up and down the Mark's thighs eagerly, wetting his lips with his tongue. "You look so beautiful, so incredibly- sexy." He was practically devouring Mark with the way he was looking at him.

"I want to see you too," he murmured, embarrassed by his request. Mark had imagined his best friend naked more times that he could remember, and that wasn't including daydreams too. For a long time it was simply a matter of curiosity; did Yukhei look very different down there than him? If they were different, did that mean Mark's wasn't normal? After a few months, Mark came to realize that none of those questions really mattered; because if he ever were to be in a naked situation with Yukhei, then he was positive those kinds of details would be the last thing on his mind.

And of course, he was right.

"Sure," Yukhei purred in such a sultry way that, paired with the lustful gaze in his eyes, made Mark swallow thickly and sent a shiver down his spine. He scooted down Yukhei's hips gracelessly, feeling the other's erection brush against his ass teasingly until it was in view before him. It was big -just as Mark had imagined- both in length and girth, but nothing too intimidating. In a way, because it was Yukhei, Mark almost found it cute how fitting it was for him, as strange as that sounded. He wanted to touch it and stroke it and kiss it all over, but that would have to wait for another time, when they were in less of a rush, after they had become familiar with one another and were more comfortable with exploring.

Right now, all Mark wanted was to be taken.

He wanted to be taken and ravished by the man he had been so hopelessly in love with for longer than he had even known what true love was. He wanted to be absolutely consumed by the only person in the world who knew him inside and out without ever having to ask a thing and who could read his mind no matter how empty his expression was. He wanted to be Yukhei's completely, in every way that was humanly possible with a fierceness that Mark had never felt within himself before.

"Yukhei, I can't wait any more," he gasped out, "I need you. I need you right now."

The words barely had time to settle before Mark was being pulled down in a searing kiss, hips grinding together for only a moment before he even realized Yukhei's fingers being shoved into his mouth. Mark allowed it, although he wasn't really sure what Yukhei was doing it for. It felt sort of good though, and so Mark continued his onslaught of his fingers until Yukhei abruptly yanked them away, forcing a wet “pop” from his lips.

"Wait, why did you-" Mark hardly had time to question before he felt the slicked up digits circling and prodding his asshole. "Ah, ah g-god Yukhei!"

"Feels good, right?" Yukhei whispered hoarsely against Mark's ear. "I've never tried this on someone else, but I've gotten plenty of practice on my own."

Mark couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yukhei had… done this to himself?

"Mark," the brunette cut off his thought quickly, inserting an entire finger inside of him smoothly, "you’re the only person I’ve ever thought about doing this with." His voice quivered with need as he stroked his insides slowly, "I pictured you just like this, shaking under me. I'm low for thinking those things I know, but when it comes to you I can't control my thoughts." Yukhei slid another dripping finger inside him, stretching Mark almost painfully. But the pain felt so addicting, and he couldn't help the whimper that scaped his mouth.

"Yukhei, more…" he begged, unable to stop his hips from jerking back into Yukhei's hand.

A third of Yukhei's long fingers was slipped inside, making Mark's back arch and jaw go slack. Yukhei thrust his fingers in and out shallowly, stretching him even further. Mark could only figure that it was all in preparation for what was about to come, and he hoped in a way that Yukhei's dick would fill and stretch him even more than now.

"Mark, please, let me have you. I want to feel how tight you are around me," Yukhei groaned, and once again Mark was speechless trying to figure out where his best friend learned to dirty-talk, and why it was turning him on even more as well.

He nodded, unable to say the words he wanted to no matter how hard he tried. Yes, have me, Yukhei, he wanted to scream. 

Mark's daze was broken by a new stiffness poking at his entrance, and after a few quick nudges he was suddenly being penetrated to the core. Yukhei's girth made him ache in a blinding mixture of pain and intoxicating pleasure, but the careful thrusts that Yukhei moved with weren't nearly enough to satisfy Mark's yearning for more.

"Mark," Yukhei moaned repeatedly with each thrust upward, gripping his hips with bruising force, "you feel amazing. A-ah, so good, Mark. You're just as tight as I imagined."

"D-don't," Mark wanted to stop him from saying embarrassing things, but the pleasure was building within him and making it harder to refuse what Yukhei was saying.

"Your face… you look so good," he continued despite Mark's plea while planting kisses along his neck. "You're so cute when I fuck you," Yukhei keened against his ear, daring to push deeper inside Mark.

"Ah! Yuk-hei, please. Please, oh- oh God," Mark began to grind his hips down, pushing against each of Yukhei's thrusts. "So d-deep," he gasped.

"Ride me, Mark. Ride me just like that, yeah."

"Yukhei… feels so good."

"Good, I want you to feel good too," Yukhei lifted his hips even further up, holding them there for Mark to ride more easily. "I want you to come from being fucked so good."

Mark's insides felt like they were about to burst with all of the pressure building within him. His eyes clenched shut as every grind became longer and harder, taking in as much as he could get each time. He rolled his hips and moaned Yukhei's name.

"Yukhei, I- I can't! Shit, shit, shit, I can't- I'm gonna c-come," he sobbed. "I'm gonna- gah! Ah- ah!"

"Come for me, Mark. Come all over me."

Yukhei's words murmured so sweetly in his ear were enough to make Mark spill himself with a wail. "Oh- oh shit Yukhei, Yukhei," he panted hysterically, "I'm coming, I- I'm- ah!"

Yukhei groaned as Mark's cum splattered his chest and abs, eyes drifting closed in ecstasy as Mark clenched around him, impossibly tighter now than before.

"Ah shit, Mark. Mark I can't- I gonna- fuck- you," the brunette growled, abruptly throwing Mark down onto the bed and overpowering him, pinning his wrists down. Yukhei slammed into him so rapidly that Mark felt like his entire insides were shaking from the force. Over and over he was rammed into until Yukhei bucked jerkily twice, then with a loud moan came harshly inside Mark, hips spasming from release.

"Yes, yes Mark. Ah- oh shit yes," Yukhei mewled as the each wave of his orgasm hit. Finally his hips stalled, and with an exhausted groan he fell onto Mark, head resting on his sternum and arms tucking under his sides.

Mark was having trouble finding words, or even air, after the intensity of what just happened.

"Mark," Yukhei finally sighed, "Mark, you ok? I’m sorry, I lost control for a moment there," his voice cracked apologetically as he nuzzled closer to Mark's chest.

"No, no, it's fine. It's… It's okay. Please don't be upset now," Mark pleaded, not quite sure if he could mentally handle an upset Yukhei after everything they just went through. "I'm okay, I swear and… and I liked it, Yukhei," he breathed. "I like you," he said, feeling his own throat clench from the overwhelming emotions inside.

Yukhei met his eyes, emerald clouding with adoration. "I like you to. A lot."

"I know," Mark nodded hastily, trying to remain calm, but the way Yukhei was looking at him and squeezing him so tightly was making it nearly impossible.

"Mark," Yukhei ran a hand through Mark's hair, "you mean a lot to me, and I… I'm willing to give you all of me, if you are willing to try," he offered with one of the sweetest smiles Mark had ever seen.

"Of course," he responded with the best grin he could muster.

Yukhei looked at him for a moment, circling Mark’s waist with his arms, spooning him, and then smiled. “You’re cute,” he said.

“You know, I didn’t expect you to say yes to teaching me how to be a good kisser,” Mark said embarrassedly. “I definitely didn’t expect you to ask me to be... to be your…”

“Boyfriend,” Yukhei supplied helpfully. “But I did. And you said yes.”

“Of course” Mark said quickly. Actually, he couldn’t remember if he ever actually agreed, but it’s not like he would have refused, anyway. “No, I did want to. I do. Of course I do. I’m just still surprised that… you do.”

Yukhei chuckled pleasantly, brushing Mark’s fringe out of his eyes. “I do,” he said. “And I also want to kiss you and touch some more. If you’d like to.”

“Okay,” Mark whispered, finally allowing himself to feel the first bubbles of ridiculous elation.

“Okay,” Yukhei said with a smile, leaning in to kiss him softly, sweetly, no rush, no tongue, no anything, just lovely little kisses on Mark’s lips and the corner of his mouth and up his jaw. Mark sighed happily, letting his eyes flutter shut, and just enjoyed it, because it was so nice and Yukhei was so nice and so attractive and his boyfriend.

They kind of just stayed there, lying down on the bed, for the next hour or so, exchanging kisses (which meant Yukhei mostly giving, Mark trying to reciprocate because he was so tired). And they spent some time talking in low voices and feeling each other out a bit (which of course meant Yukhei smoothing his hands over Mark’s arms and chest and running his fingers over Mark’s hipbones and squeezing his ass, and Mark tentatively shifting his hold on Yukhei’s waist every now and then). Mark managed to reign in his weird hormones, somehow, and Yukhei taught Mark all about the little areas of skin that were more sensitive than the rest, under his ear and on his throat and where his shoulder met his neck. He left a tiny, reddish mark on Mark’s collarbone that Mark couldn’t see now, but would stare at for a long time in the mirror later that day. He nibbled a little on Mark’s earlobe, making him squeak in a very unmanly fashion. All in all, everything was very extraordinarily pleasant.

And then at one point they were kissing languidly, and then Yukhei started kissing harder and Mark would have been stupid not to respond likewise.

It wound down gradually because, as wonderful as sex with Yukhei was, Mark was not ready for a round 2.

So, their kisses started turning sloppier and breaks to breathe getting longer, until they were back to nudging their noses together and sighing against slick lips. It was nice. It was very nice. Mark thought maybe he didn’t want it to stop, ever.

But eventually Yukhei kissed Mark's cheek softly. "How about a bath to clean up now? We made quite the mess," he blushed, glancing down at his sticky chest.

"Mm," Mark agreed with a nod and a gentle smile, giving Yukhei one last lingering hug before being lifted off the bed and carried to the bathroom.

“By the way, are you busy tomorrow?” Yukhei asked as Mark was being put down in the bathtub.

“No,” Mark said, feeling shy again.

“Let’s go to a movie,” Yukhei said, grinning. “My treat.”

“Okay,” Mark said, letting a smile tug at his lips.

Just as he was about to turn the faucet on, Yukhei turned him to him, grinning. “Hey, Mark. Have you ever given anyone a blowjob before?”

Mark almost yelped in surprise. “No!” he said, a bit too loudly.

Yukhei laughed, kissing him on the cheek. “Didn’t think so. Don’t worry, we’ll leave that lesson for another day.”

Mark spent a whole 5 minutes with his red face buried in his hands, while Yukhei laughed at him.

 

>>>> 

 

Mark does call Woojin the next day to let him know he’s not longer attending to the end of season party with him. Surprisingly Woojin is cool with it and is happy Mark has gotten himself a boyfriend to go with.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I debated so much about posting this, I really did.  
> But I honestly hope you guys enjoyed it. I really just wanted to write something for Lumark because they made me weak tbh.


End file.
